Episode 8536 (16th July 2019)
Plot Robert calls by Woodbine Cottage to give Dawn instructions on how to trap Lee. Dawn soon realises Robert is trying to get revenge on the man who raped Victoria so refuses to take part in his scheme. Lydia still out of sorts so Sam suggests they go to the pub. David confides in Eric that he's got a hospital appointment later to receive the results from his annual check-up. Eric tries to assure David it's standard procedure but it doesn't stop David from fearing the worst. Debbie looks at estate agent details for the garage in Scotland but she quickly hides what she's doing when Cain appears and invites her to the pub. David and Jacob pretend to argue in front of Eric. When Eric begins clutching his chest, David and Jacob confront him about pretending to be ill. Dawn refuses to partake in Robert's plan until Robert suggests it'll make up for her selling Lydia out to the press. Dawn agrees, but demands more money. Jacob is disgusted the Eric would make out he was ill although Eric explains he hoped it would bring him, David and Leyla closer together. David questions what sort of twisted mind comes up with something like this so Leyla admits it was her idea. When Sam, Lydia and Belle enter the pub, Nicola makes digs about Lydia burying her baby and snidely questions if they should call her Jenny now. Back at the Mill, Robert calls Dawn to check up on her and orders her to be careful. Aaron hears Robert on the phone and asks who he's talking to. Robert claims he was speaking to Diane but Aaron knows he's lying and demands to know why. A furious Aaron can't believe Robert has put Dawn in danger and demands he phone Dawn and call the whole thing off. Robert can't get hold of Dawn so Aaron tells him they better get there in time to stop her. In the café, Brenda interrogates Pete about Rhona's lack of an engagement ring. At the same time, Eric lets slip to Jacob and Leyla that David is currently at the hospital receiving test results. A worried Jacob storms out. As Dawn pulls up outside The Crown pub, she spots Lee and a few of his friends leaving so she follows them. Whilst Cain nips to the loo, Chas tells Debbie that Cain is glad she came for a drink and comments things are finally getting back to normal which causes Debbie to walk out. As Aaron and Robert race to The Crown Pub, Robert receives a call from Dawn informing him she followed Lee to The Tispy Monk. Robert and Aaron try to get Dawn to call the whole thing off but she hangs up. Aaron soon remembers there's two pubs called The Tipsy Monk so orders Robert to call Dawn back to see which one she's at but Dawn doesn't answer. Chas finds Debbie standing at the door of the pub and encourages her niece to tell her what's wrong. Debbie admits she's pretty sure she's going to move to Scotland. When Brenda asks Vanessa about Rhona's lack of engagement ring, Vanessa decides to throw the couple a surprise engagement party. Dawn bumps into Lee outside The Tispy Monk. Lee flirts with Dawn and offers to buy her a drink. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast *Lee - Kris Mochrie *John - Matt Mainwaring Locations *Woodbine Cottage - Hall and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Office and garage *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar and corridor *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *The Crown - Car park *Unknown roads *The Tipsy Monk - Beer garden *Road near The Tispy Monk Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes